


Night In

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg are desperate for some one on one time, but after becoming parents, it's difficult. One night, Greg takes control and sends the kids to bed early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay written by myself and detectivegregorylestrade on Tumblr.

Greg watched from the armchair. Things like this reminded him of why John was the perfect husband and parent. He was everything the kids needed and that he needed. John had always been everything Mary never was and he would never regret leaving her for him.

He listened to the sounds of their family as he stared blank eyed into space. A smile crept across his lips slowly. Greg wasn’t particularly hungry at the moment.

“Not right now. I do want a kiss though.”

John grinned and set the piece down on Sherlock’s plate, before parting the sea of arms to come over to Greg and kissed him on the brow. “Good?” he asked, grinning down at his husband, as he leaned over him. Although part of him was still focused on the kids, most of his focus was on Greg and the way his cheeks reddened when he was frustrated.

Greg rolled his eyes. He was being a bit childish and needy with John at the moment, but he hardly cared. They had three 8 year olds in the house he always acted like a responsible adult. He grabbed John by the face and pulled him back for a longer kiss.

“Once they eat it’s their bed time,” he murmured.

It was almost ten o’clock and usually they were all in bed by nine thirty.

John smiled and returned the deep kiss, bringing a hand up to hold Greg’s head still as they kissed each other. He was panting a little as Greg released him, still smiling.

“It is late, isn’t it?” he murmured, standing up again, still caressing Greg’s face. He walked away to help Olivia cut her pizza into little shapes, and kept Sean from pouring an entire bottle of catsup on his pizza slice. “Sean you already have pizza sauce on it, you only need a little,” he said, glancing over to catch Greg staring at him. He grinned.  
Greg smiled in amusement at John’s words. Clearly he had taken the hint. He had been aching for some alone time. Ever since he’d been back things were so busy. Greg was always working or with the kids. They both were. He didn’t get much time to just be with John where they weren’t sleeping. 

Watching John parent always amused him just a little bit because of how hands on he was. Greg didn’t exactly have the energy for that anymore. He was happy to help with whatever he needed, but John was more of the immediate care giving type.

The kids finished quickly, and started to run around the flat again, and John quickly put them to work clearing the table, as he put the pizza into a bag for their lunches in the morning. “Go on, you little apes, you’ve got class in the morning,” he said, as Sherlock splashed Olivia with the soapy water, and Sean dropped a plate, which didn’t break, but made a loud clatter. “Christ, just go on!” he said, scooping up Olivia, as she giggled, throwing a wet spoon at Sean. “Bed. Now, you demons,” he said, walking them up to their bedrooms, and tucking them in, and as he got up to leave them, a small hand tugged on his sleeve, and he looked down to see Sean holding out a book. “You want a story then?” he asked, sitting down next to Sean on the bed, as Sherlock and Olivia clammered over to take seats next to him, as he cracked open the thankfully short book and because to read about Henrietta the Hen.

Twenty minutes later, John came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, and saw Greg still on the sofa, eyes closed. He groaned, and came over to him, and moved his arm to lie down next to him on the sofa, listening to his heart beat steadily.  
Greg listened absently as John cleared the kids from the kitchen after it was mostly clean. He had a feeling he’d be tidying it up in the morning when he went for his breakfast and coffee, but at present he wasn’t too worried about it. When the sounds of padding feet and chitter chatter fade Greg allowed his eyes to slip closed. It was quiet which was a rarity in the Watson-Lestrade household.

His dozing off was interrupted though by his arm being picked up and moved. Then the warmth of John’s body next to him. One arm draped itself over John’s middle drawing him tightly against his torso. Greg didn’t open his eyes though as he nuzzled the back of John’s neck. He kissed him there sucking absently at the skin and humming softly to himself.

“How was work?” he asked quietly as his finger drew circles on John’s hip.

“Mmmmph,” groaned John as Greg pulled him closer, and he wrapped his arms around Greg’s and smiled as he felt Greg’s lips on his neck, and he snuggled back into him. He’d missed the feel of Greg’s arms around him. Three kids did seem a bit much sometimes, but he never regretted it. Sometimes, he wished there were a few more hours in the day though, to spend with his husband.

“‘S fine… really, there wasn’t much odd today. Did a couple surgeries….. How was your day, love? Were the kids alright? Did you get anything done?”

Greg snorted. 

“Not a thing,” he said. “It’s alright though. It was my day off anyway. The Yard can’t expect me to get too much done with 3 kids running around.”

He buried his face in John’s neck and started kissing the sensitive skin slowly and drawing lines with his tongue.

“I should try to get more days off or something… I can’t just expect you to just watch the kids all the time. Mrs. Hudson’s getting on in years, so she can’t do it. Could we ask Grace to watch then occasionally. Or is she too busy with that new boyfriend of hers?” John asked, but that was nearly the last coherent thought he had as Greg began licking and kissing his neck, and he moaned, just a little.

“Jesus, Greg….”

Greg mused about the idea for a moment. Clearly Grace hadn’t informed John that her boyfriend was actually a girlfriend, but that could be talked about later. He was too trained on the soft moan that passed John’s lips.

“Problem?” he inquired softly running his nose the length of John’s neck and breathing a trail of hot air in its wake.

“Not a problem at all…. Unless you stop,” John said, adjusting himself in Greg’s arms so that they were aligned together, back to chest, from shoulder to knees. He shivered in reaction to Greg’s hot breath on his neck and chuckled. “You have missed me, haven’t you?” he asked teasingly, feeling the hardness pressing against his hip already.  
Greg smirked at john’s response. He bit down again on the doctor’s neck sucking hard at the tanned skin. It had been too long since he’d had John like this -since they’d been able to be like this. 

“I could never,” he teased softly.

His free hand ran over John’s side memorising the contour of his body again. It was like driving down a road you hadn’t been on in years and feeling afraid of taking a wrong turn, but the more he did the more confident he became. He knew this man. In fact Greg knew John -and his body- better than he knew anyone.

John gasped and his back arched just from the bite on his neck, and he gripped Greg’s other hand as he tried to keep some control over his body. It was truly torture not to turn over and steal a real kiss from Greg’s lips, but he seemed intent enough on ravishing his neck, and there was no way in hell John was going to stop him now.

His fingers trailed over the few scars on Greg’s arms, causing the hairs on his arm to rise, and he arched against Greg’s hand, elongating his body, giving Greg more room and more skin to touch, as he brought his arm above his head, and the other tangled fingers with Greg’s, encouraging his roaming touch.

“Mmmm, Greg…. more, please,” he murmured, threading their fingers together, wanting his husband’s touch.  
Greg smirked and ran his fingers slowly over John’s skin. The warmth under his fingers sent shivers down Greg’s spine. Having the brief skin on skin contact causing Greg to draw in a breath. He gave a low growl and pushed John carefully off the sofa onto the floor. The detective inspector straddled his husband’s waist and started popping the buttons of his shirt undone. His fingers ran slowly over John’s chest teasing over the skin.

“More? More what love?” he teased

Greg growled and pushed John off the sofa, but John made sure to pull him down with him, and he groaned as his husband straddled him, as he gazed up at him. His chest was heaving as Greg’s fingers undid his buttons swiftly, and toyed with his chest, and he licked his lips.

“This, more of this,” he muttered, his hands slipping over Greg’s calves, thighs, hips, coming to rest at his waist.  
Greg’s fingers brushed over John’s chest slowly again. He tweaked at John’s nipple briefly as he leaned down to kiss him. The inspector’s hands slid off to the either side of John to brace himself above him. Though he brought one hand to interlace his fingers with John’s and place that hand above his head.

He gasped and moaned a little as Greg played with his nipple, and tried not to push him to move too fast. He kissed Greg back eagerly, and smiled as Greg repositioned himself. His hand was pinned above his head, and his breathing quickened. His other hand went to the front of Greg’s trousers, and started to toy with the zipper, moving it downwards slowly, not sure if Greg truly wanted this, or at least, not sure of timing. But John knew… John knew without a doubt that this was what he wanted, what he needed.  
Greg moaned softly into the kiss as John played with his zipper. His other hand shot out to grab John’s, but he paused realising how it could be interpreted. He tenderly laced his fingers with John’s hand and placed that hand above his head like the other.

“You’re just not very patient,” he muttered sliding his tongue over John’s jaw slowly.

When Greg’s hand gripped John’s wrist, John stilled, worried that he’d pushed him too hard again. But then Greg merely kissed him again and pinned both his hands above his head, and John’s heart began to race again.

“I’ve wanted this for a while, you know… A little impatience isn’t the worst I could do,” he murmured, tilting his head to give Greg better access.

“Oh?” he inquired quirking an eyebrow in a teasing manner. “What’s the worst then?”

Greg passed both John’s wrists to one hand and used the newly freed one to reach down and carefully run his fingers along John’s waist. He kissed his neck slowly drawing his tongue along John’s neck.

John moaned again, Greg’s tongue licking the sensitive spots in his neck. He shifted under Greg at his light touch on his waist.

“Well.. I could’ve forced you… persuaded you…. But you’re worth the wait,” he murmured, as he captured Greg’s mouth again, straining to meet his lips.  
John tilted his hips, trying to aid Greg, with his hands being held. His moan caused John to moan in agony. “Let me up, and I could help, you know,” he murmured teasingly, arching underneath him.

Greg grinned as John moaned back. He jerked his husband’s trousers down and reached for his cock. The older mans fingers wrapped around him in a firm grip as he started to stroke him.

“I’d love for you to help,” he teased. “but I’m fairly certain I know how to give a hand job.”

John had to bite back the moan that threatened to leave his mouth, and he closed his eyes in relief, and bucked up towards Greg’s hand.

“Fucking hell, you do,” he muttered, looking up at his husband, love shining in his eyes. He wanted more, but the hand on his cock felt absolutely amazing and he’d missed it so much, he was content to moan quietly into his shoulder, as he turned his head to muffle himself. He did not want the kids to come downstairs right now to see this.  
Greg grabbed John, by his shoulder and pushed him back down onto the ground and away from his shoulder. There was no way he wanted to miss a moment of John’s moans. The fact the children were upstairs sleeping did nothing for him. In fact it was completely put out of his mind. 

“Yeah? Tell me how you feel,” he said in a low teasing tone.

The sudden roughness sparked something in John, and he locked eyes with Greg, his hands still pinned above his head, as he was aching to touch Greg in any way possible. His eyes rolled back in his head for a moment, as he took in a shaky breath, relishing the feel of Greg’s very capable and skilled hands.

Finally he looked up at him. “I feel like I’m being electrifying. The harder you stroke me, the brighter I glow. When I come, I’m afraid that I’ll explode the house with my light.”  
He released John’s hands in favour of holding his hips down as he stroked him harder. His grip tightened around John as he sped up a small grin curling his lips. Watching him like this made Greg feel more satisfied than he had been with anything in a long time.

“Oh, well we shouldn’t do that love,” he teased in a soft husky tone as he nipped John’s ear.

Finally his hands were freed, and one of his hands went to brace itself in Greg’s hair, and the other one went down to his arse, squeezing it, molding it to the curvature of his hand, before coming down to the front of Greg, to cup his erection in turn, moaning at the feel of him hot and heavy in his hand. He moaned louder as Greg sped up, gripping Greg’s hair.

“No guarantees,” he murmured, tipping his head to accomodate Greg’s mouth.  
Greg groaned loudly -much more loudly than he had intended- as John gripped his arse. The groan was followed by a quick breathy sigh as he grinned widely down at John. He hadn’t even realised his stroking had stilled until John’s hand cupped his erection. His fingers squeezed tightly around John’s cock as he moaned and his head fell against John’s chest. He forced his hand to start stroking him again more quickly than before.

He couldn’t even reply to John’s words. All that came out was a soft moan.

Adrenaline rushed through John as Greg groaned, and he made no effort to muffle him, but prayed that the children were indeed fast asleep. John gasped as Greg resumed his ministrations on his cock, and leaned forward to capture Greg’s mouth again, moaning into him, as he matched the strokes pull for pull, panting a little. “Fuck me,” he murmured quietly, imagining himself buried deep within his husband, or being impaled on his husband, as they stroked each other harder and faster.

Greg shuddered. The pure unadulterated need in John’s voice was intoxicating and could have sent him over all by itself, but he held himself at bay. He’d already decided this was about John and not him. Drawing in a shaky breath Greg released John’s cock and shifted. He shimmied his trousers and pants off kicking them away when they pooled at his ankles.

”Ask and you shall receive,” he muttered breathily.  
Greg spit on his pointer and ring finger. He directed John into rolling over and took his husband’s hand guiding it to his cock. Meanwhile his own hand found its way to John’s entrance. Slowly he slid his spit coated fingers over the hole before slowly pressing into him.

John whimpered when Greg’s hand let his cock go, but when he saw what he was doing, he followed every move Greg asked him to do with his eyes, rolling over and gripping Greg’s cock, stroking up and down. He chuckled at Greg’s word play, and gasped as Greg’s fingers teased his entrance, and pressed down on his fingers, needing more. “Fuck, Greg…. lube, side drawer, under dominos,” he muttered, clenching around Greg’s fingers.  
Greg bit down on John’s shoulder to muffle his groan. John’s hand was warm and his body heat radiated from very pore pleasantly searing his pulsing organ. The detective wet his lips as John clenched around him. He was already shaking with need. Christ. The entire situation reminded him just how much older he was causing him to give a frustrated huff.

He however did roll his eyes as he fumbled for the drawer. After fishing around for a moment he found it. Instead of removing his fingers though to coat them with the slimy liquid he kept moving them steadily in and out of him. He didn’t need lube to do that.

John heard the huff, and leaned up to kiss him lingeringly deep on his mouth, stilling his hand as he pulled him closer. He stopped bucking up against his hand, rotating just slightly to keep the friction going. An noise between a moan and a whimper emerged from his throat, and he kissed Greg harder, and took the lube from Greg, and uncapped it to use his fingers to get Greg ready. He moaned against Greg’s mouth as he began to apply the lube liberally, closing his eyes, going only by feel.

Greg’s eyes slipped closed as he continued to work his fingers inside John. He did everything he could to tease him without touching his prostate. It wasn’t that he didn’t know where it was -actually he knew exactly where-, but he wanted to save that rush of pleasure. His lips worked with John’s in the feverish, but passionate kiss. He loved John. He loved him so thoroughly that nothing could that. No amount of time apart.

“I hope you’re ready,” he muttered in a husky whisper slowly drawing his lips away from John’s.

Greg was already panting madly by then. He reluctantly removed his fingers and slid out of John’s grasp. First he lined himself up and pressed his tip against John’s hole. Then he grasped John’s hands -effectively pinning them to the couch cushions and forcing him to bend over it. In one quick movement he impaled John on his cock jamming into him and pounding his prostate.

IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou thought John, as he bucked around Greg’s fingers, trying to get them where he needed them the most. He kissed him harder, and then as Greg pulled back for a little bit of air, he nipped at Greg’s throat, marking him with his teeth.

“I’m beyond ready,” he murmured, letting Greg’s hands guide him to where he needed to be, groaning as he felt Greg pin him to the couch, and forced himself not to buck back. A silent cry left his mouth as Greg entered him, and he nearly came then and there. He’d missed this, oh, how he’d missed this, this feeling of Greg filling him, surrounding him. “Christ, Greg… I love you, more please… Let me give you more.” He pressed back against him, arching back into him.

Greg nearly lost his breath again as John pressed back against him. His lips showered kisses over John’s shoulder and back as he took a moment. He was panting harder than he had expected to be so quickly. The grip on John’s wrists’s flexed slightly. Slowly he moved his fingers from his wrists to lace them together.

“I love you too,” he muttered once he’d got some of breath back.

Slowly he pulled out before sliding back in again and groaning as he was devoured again by John’s heat. His head was spinning.

John wanted to see Greg’s face, but he was content to wrap his hands around Greg’s bracing himself on the sofa arm, closing his eyes as he bucked back into Greg’s body, taking him deeper. The peppering of kisses on his back and shoulders left tingles on his skin. Greg groaned and John pushed back against him, taking him just a little deeper, wincing at the feeling of being stretched like this after so long. He wasn’t even worried about touching himself like he’d used to be. He wanted Greg to come, and come hard inside of him, to feel full with Greg around him and in him again. It was all he wanted, and he moaned as Greg hit his prostate again, his fingers squeezing Greg’s.  
Greg’s forehead pressed against John’s shoulder as he kept at it trying as best he could to keep a constant speed. He ran his hand slowly over the length of John’s sides. For him it wasn’t about a shag at his point. He just wanted John and to be able to connect with him on that physical level like they used to.

“I love you,” he whispered breathlessly. “Always have.”

John moaned as Greg continued to move inside of him, whimpering at the fullness. He could tell Greg was really trying, and he moved around him, tilting to get the best angle for both of them, and shuddered as he felt Greg hit his sweet spot dead on, biting back a load moan.

“I love you… So fucking much, I do, I’m not just saying that, oh fuck,” John cried at a particularly hard thrust. His back arched as he bucked back towards Greg, taking more of him.

Greg groaned. He rutted hard against John pushing as far into him as he could. Soft puffs of heated breath passed Greg’s lips as his forehead pressed to John’s sweaty skin. They were both sweating by then. He couldn’t help smiling though.

His fingers slid from John’s sides to his front. He started caressing over the sweaty chest. The very second Greg could feel himself slowly drawing closer to a release. His head was spinning again.

John could feel his orgasm not far away, and he pressed back against his husband, spreading his legs a little more, trying to take him a little deeper, and rubbing his chest against Greg’s hands. His panting breaths were gasps, and he moaned Greg’s name, needing that final push to get him over. “Greg, come in me, please, I can feel you inside me, come with me, oh fuck,” he muttered, wincing a little and then with a cry into his own hand, he came, his seed shooting onto the sofa, and he clenched around Greg’s cock, trying to bring him over as well.

And he was done for. Greg came as the tight ring of muscle clenched up around him forcing him to ejaculate inside his husband. For a moment he stilled as he rode it out. Then finally he pulled out and slumped onto the floor leaning heavily against the sofa.

John moaned into his shoulder as Greg came inside of him, feeling his cock pulse into him, spilling inside of him. He collapsed, as Greg pulled out of him, leaning his head on Greg’s knee, smiling as he panted. “Fuck, I’d missed that,” he murmured, turning his head to place a kiss on his knee.


End file.
